1.2 On A Clear Black Night
On A Clear Black Night is the second episode of Series 1 and the continuing part of Episode 1. PLOT ' Stefan arrives in the morgue to see Tara attacking Jack, quickly reacting he pulls out a steak and together with Jack pins her to the mortuary table and after a brief struggle they stab the steak through her heart killing her stone dead. Straight after Jack and Stefan dragged Seymour into a chair and bring him round. He is quick to question what he just saw and calls the others crazy when they tell him it was a vampire that pulled out Richard's heart. Seymour goes to leave but learns that Stefan has spike his water with some sedative knocking him out while they discuss what to do with him. Meanwhile, the Master Vampire flies in bat to another young girl (Cindy) sleeping in her home and after a quick bite and no help from her room-mate the young is claimed and taking to OPIU's morgue. Jack contacts Stefan and the prepare to kill this vampire before she gets loose but everything goes wrong. The girl proves to be stronger then the last vampire and quickly knocks Stefan's glasses off blinding him and causing him to stamp on Jack's foot. The vampire on the other hand flees out of the window in bat form. Back in the morgue both Stefan and Jack agree not to tell anyone about this. Elsewhere the young girl is sitting in a pub garden drinking when she catches the eye of a young cute looking bloke (Mickey). He wastes no time in going over to her and engaging her in conversation. After a few words and some flirting, Mickey takes Cindy back to his "Little Palace" where the two begin to start they night together. Cindy flirts with him as she ties him up to his bed via his wrists and seemingly proceeds to kiss his neck but instead sinks her new found fangs into his neck to sample his blood, she laughs as he slowly blacks out. Soon after she leaves via the window and the scene blacks out. '''Trivia ' '''This is Shaun Riley's and Claire Butterfield-Elsey's first appearance. This episode continues where episode 1 left off. Inspector Seymour joins OPIU in this epsiode. Cast/Appearances Stefan Forenza- Adam Barton Jack Johnson-Peter Murfet ''' '''Tara- Brunel Student Inspector Richards- Brunel Student Inspector Seymour- Renos Georgiou ' '''Master Vampire-' '''Dimitrios Mavromatis Cindy- Claire Butterfield-Elsey ' '''Mickey- Shaun Riley ' 'Paul- Richard Watson ' 'Directed By ' '''Clayton Sandford Produced By ''' '''Clayton Sandford (Executive Producer) Adam Barton (Producer) Stephen Lawerance (Executive Producer) Music Done By ' '''Peter Murfet ' 'Cinematography by ' '''Peter Murfet Richard Watson ' '''Film Editing Done By ' 'Peter Murfet ' '''Art Direction Done By Clayton Sandford Makeup Department/Art Department Done By Clayton Sandford ''' '''Second Unit Director/Assistant Director By Peter Murfet Visual Effects Done By ' '''Peter Murfet ' 'Camera and Electrical Department ' '''Peter Murfet Al Hala Richard Watson ' '''Clayton Sandford ' 'Stop Motion Animation Done By ' 'Clayton Sandford ' '''Casting Done By 'Clayton Sandford ' 'Adam Barton ' 'Special Thanks to ' 'Shaun Riley ' 'Chan Walrus ' 'Paresh Visavadia ' Category:Series 1